


Cloak-and-Dagger

by MarieHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Sombra (Overwatch), Blackwatch au, Eventual Romance, Everybody is younger, F/F, Los Muertos (Overwatch) - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieHeart/pseuds/MarieHeart
Summary: Blackwatch: an elite, covert operations unit within Overwatch. Olivia Colomar: a brash but talented young Los Muertos hacker who just ended up on their list. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Countdown of the Dead

_Diez._

Ten pairs of boots, scuffling along the cobblestone streets of Dorado, all in line. One by one, they follow behind each other as they hurry along to their destination in the dead of the night.  

_Nueve._

Nine hushed voices trailing behind a silent leader, snickering to each other and speaking in Spanish tongue as they rile each other up for the mission that they had been given. This was going to be a night to remember.

_Ocho._

Eight days of planning. Eight long days of planning have finally come to fruition. This was going to work. It had to.  

_Siete._

Seven firearms being reloaded with fresh, new ammunition. Ten was overdoing it. Seven could still be too much, still be too loud. The plan was going to work, so these seven guns will hopefully not be needed in the end. Just to be safe though.

_Seis._

Six minutes till show time. “Places, people. Everyone in their positions.” The leader finally breaks his silence, signaling his nine other glowing skeletons to their rightful spots all according to plan.

_Cinco._

Five promising new recruits for the revolution. The Mexican government has abandoned them, casting them aside in exchange for big money corporations. For LumériCo. That was going to change by the time they were done here.

_Cuatro._

Four bombs at the ready, stacked two and two on both sides of the large entrance door of the power plant. The skeletons arming the bombs look back at their boss and give a thumbs up, signaling that they were ready for business. If they were going to make their presence known, they were going to make sure they get heard.

_Tres._

Three minutes to spare. The time of the neon dead is almost upon Dorado.

_Dos._

Two skeletons remain back, a distance away from the others as they prepare to set off the bombs. “So, are you going to be able to do it then?” The leader with blue skeletal paint questions, looking down at the small green skeleton beside him tapping away at purple holograms at her fingertips.

_Uno._

A single smirk appears over green lips. She was being challenged, and oh how she loved a challenge. With a single flick of a finger, the high security alarm system disarms all over the power plant. “I just did it.”

_BLAAAST-!!!_


	2. A Job for Blackwatch

**_“Breaking News: Last night at the stroke of midnight, a LumériCo power plant was attacked. This attack is being claimed by none other than the local Mexican terrorist group Los Muertos. This would mark the sixth attack on LumériCo property by Los Muertos in the last two months. Strangely enough, no security cameras picked up any footage of the group in question making their attack, as all security systems for the power plant had been compromised before the attack. The Mexican government urges for any eye witnesses to step forward and aid in their investigation.”_ **

_Zzzp—_

“Hey, I was watching that!” A young cowboy protests to the screen being turned off without warning. He grumbles and crosses his arms against his chest with a huff, leaning back in his seat once more with his feet resting on the table.

“You’ve seen more than enough.” First Commander Morrison responds with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head as the young man gets smacked on the head by his commanding officer for his behavior.

“So, I take it that you want us to go in there and put a stop to this mess, is that it?” Gabriel Reyes questions as he stands behind his two Blackwatch recruits sitting at the table. “Is that all we are to you, Jack? Your silent cleanup crew?” He scoffs at his own words and just starts to think how he ended up here. Promising, decorated U.S soldier, a founding member of Overwatch, and now the commander of a secret unit for the missions that wouldn’t look good for publicity.

Jack lets out another heavy sigh, tapping away at the touch screen surface of the table to bring up several different holograms: the colorful neon graffiti marking Los Muertos territory, the bright skeletal paint that is trademark of the gang in question, pieces of used equipment either burnt or destroyed left behind at the crime scene. All things that he knows Gabriel could use to his advantage in his investigation of the Los Muertos gang.

Reyes furrows his brows at the images before him. “So, what exactly do you want us to do about this then?”

“The Los Muertos gang has been terrorizing the streets of Mexico ever since the end of the Omnic Crisis. We need to know why.” He explains as he pulls up different pictures of what they could only assume to be is a frequent bar hangout of the gang. “We need them back here alive, Reyes. So don’t get too ahead of yourselves here.”

Two out of the three men before Morrison scoff and snicker at that. Blackwatch reputation within the ranks of Overwatch speaks for itself at this point. Only the silent cyborg nods at the instructions given to him by the soldier.

“Any specific ones you want us to bring back to you, commander?” Jesse tilts his head with curiosity as the holographic images are soon replaced with two mugshots and a simple screen capture from a security camera of a hooded figure with green skeletal arms.

Gabriel raises a brow. “What’s with this one?” He points at the screen capture. “How is this supposed to help us when we can’t even see the face?”

“Will you just give me time to explain?” Jack looks like he’s about to have a migraine just from talking to these men. He points at the first mugshot: a strong, muscular man with blue skeletal paint who appears to be at least in his late twenties to early thirties. “Miguel Rodrìguez: multiple arrests on account of destruction of government property, firearms smuggling, breaking and entering, police assault, and more. He’s said to be the leader, if not one of the leaders at least. He’s priority number one.” Jack points to the next mugshot: a scrawny, twitchy-looking man with light purple skeletal paint who appears to be middle to late twenties. “Juan Angel García: multiple arrests on account of illegal gambling, destruction of government property, arson, firearms smuggling, breaking and entering, police assault, and more. Multiple eyewitnesses say he’s the one with the source of all these bombs and weapons. He’s priority number two.”

Reyes, annoyed but listening nonetheless, moves the holographic images once more and enlarges the screen capture. “And what about this one?”

Jack looks hesitant. “This one is new. No prior criminal record, not even a real name to go by. People in Dorado call them Sombra. Eye witnesses report seeing this person at the crime scene with purple holograms appearing at their fingertips. And then just like that, all security is shut off. This person is priority number three since we don’t know how serious these claims are, but if they’re able to take down top security programs with just a flick of their hand, this is something we need to look into.”

“Taking down security systems with just a wave of a finger? Tch, sounds too good to be true.” The cowboy earns another smack in the head by Reyes at that. Maybe at this point Reyes is just hitting him just to hit him.

“When do we go out, Jack?”

Jack crosses his arms and nods. “Tonight.”

Gabriel looks at his two boys, who only return the exchange of glances and nod silently in acknowledgment.

“Ready yourselves. We’re moving out.”


	3. Calaveras

_Cliiink-!_

The sound of glass mugs full of alcohol colliding with each other echoes throughout the crowded, noisy bar. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and booze and the loud Spanish yelling of drunken neon skeletons as they celebrate yet another successful attack on LumériCo. This time, they went straight for the office buildings instead of a power plant. They sure did give all of those employees, representatives, and whoever else happened to be nearby a piece of their mind that they’ll never be able to forget.

And it was all thanks to a certain pink-haired neon green skeleton hanging out by her lonesome at the corner of the bar with her drink in hand.

“ _Oye_ , Sombra.” A deep voice calls out to the girl and grabs her attention. It was none other than Miguel, the strong blue skeletal leader of the pack that’s been leading the group of new recruits that Sombra has been a part of. He pulls up the empty stool beside the girl, waving over for the bartender to refill his glass before he takes a good look at the little skeleton beside him.

She meets his gaze, purple eyes staring deep into his own dark amber. She purses her lips and tilts her head, watching him curiously. “Yes, boss?”

He mimics her actions with a chuckle and a smirk, downing the beer in his glass before slamming it onto the wooden surface of the bar. “How do you do that thing you do, hm? That special _magia_ with your finger tips that helps us break into LumériCo. _¿Cómo lo haces?_ ”

Sombra can’t help her own smirk that forms upon her lips at the question. _How do you do it?_ The poor guy thinks that it’s just a magic trick that she’s able to do that just so happens to break all of LumériCo’s security systems and access all of their emails to find out just what they’re up to. Just a wave of her fingers and _poof_ -! All of her problems are solved and she’s found a solution just like that. Just like magic. Hm. Now that she thinks about it, she can see why he’d think it’s magic.

She simply shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her drink, trying to hide her smirk growing from the impatient, childish huff coming from her supposed strong, fearsome leader. “A magician can’t just simply reveal all of her secrets now.”

He rolls his eyes and turns to face her completely, purposely resting his arm close on the wooden bar as if to make emphasis on it. She raises a brow. He’s trying to show off, judging by the slouched stance he’s in and the fact that he’s flexing. What an interesting turn of events.

“I don’t care how you do it, just as long as you keep on doing it, _chica_.” He plays it off real smooth, leaning in closer to the young girl. She could definitely smell the booze on his breath. “You’re the key to our success. With you around, LumériCo will be out and gone within the next few months. There’s no way they’ll be able to last any longer.” He breaks out into a devious grin.

“Aw, boss. I’m important to the cause? You flatter a girl.” She purrs, feeding the blue skeleton’s ego by playing into his charms. As long as she’s on his good side, he’s sure to let her do whatever she want in Los Muertos, right? If that means having to flirt and bat her eyelashes and go all sparkly eyes at his muscles, then so be it. It’s not all too bad though. Miguel was a handsome and strong man who could last in a fight.

He gently cups her chin with his free hand, making her unable to look away from him if she even wanted to. His face leans close to hers, just inches away from each other. “Without you, our cause is nothing. I won’t let anybody destroy that.”

Sombra furrows her brows. While she is all for the ego-building compliments that Miguel is giving her, she just has to remind herself that at the end of the day, this guy is just using her and her hacking abilities. He doesn’t care for her well-being, just for her talents. But whatever. Anything to help with the revolution, right?

Suddenly, there’s a silence that falls over the once lively Calaveras establishment. Sombra furrows her brows and turns in her seat away from Miguel’s grasp as he looks to the door. There stands three men donned in black, gray, and red: a cowboy, a cyborg ninja, and a tall, strong, and intimidating soldier in front of them. She doesn’t have a good feeling about this. Silently, she slips out of her seat and slowly starts to make her way to the back door, keeping her eye on the trio as she does so.

_“¿Quien diablos eres tú?”_ Miguel barks out, standing his ground to the obvious outsiders. “This is Los Muertos turf. Get lost!”

The cowboy scoffs under his breath. He appears to be the only one that’s capable of showing any expression on his face, since the other two men standing beside him are impossible to read. Either that, or he’d just be terrible at poker. “Look, we’re not here to start any trouble now. We’ve just got some questions to ask a couple of you.”

This definitely isn’t looking good. She slowly slides against the furthest wall, trying to get to her exit without being spotted by her gang or by the trio. Before she knows it, a fist is being flung and colliding with Miguel’s cheek, throwing him back against the table closest to her and breaking it into pieces.

A bar fight.

The glowing skeletons charge at the three men clad in black, using whatever they could to get an advantage over them: their fists, their feet, chairs, tables, broken glass. Nothing seemed to be working. Olivia ducks and dodges the flying pieces of make-shift weapons and knocked out bodies of her fellow gang members, looking over at the outsiders and seeing them holding their ground against the entire bar without too much of a problem. Or well, the cowboy seems to be struggling here and there.

Suddenly, the man in the black beanie with scars on his face locks eyes with her. His gaze is strong and cold, almost freezing her in place. She swallows the lump in her throat hard and shoves the nearest person out of her way towards the exit. “Out of my way!” She groans, making a break for it out the wooden doors of the bar.

“Don’t let her escape!” She can hear him yell over all of the battle cries of the Los Muertos. She looks over her shoulder as she’s running and gasps at the sight of a cyborg ninja catching up to her. Shit, this guy is fast!

She runs up the steps of the old battle fortress of Castillo, hoping to duck behind the nearest wall of the bell tower when three shuriken just barely grace against her cheek and land themselves right to the wall she was about to pass. She grits her teeth and pulls out the machine pistol from the holster on her back, locking eyes with her opponent. _“¡Asústame, Panteón!”_

They both charge at each other. The hacker aims and fires straight at the man in front of her, only for her bullets to easily be blocked and deflected right off of the sword that appeared in his hands from his backside. Coming right into contact with each other, she throws out her fist, aiming for his head. He blocks her incoming hit just as easily as before, and in turn drops down to try and kick her off of her feet. She catches his next movement just in time to jump away from him, but the sudden change of position causes her balance to slip as she wobbles in for another hit.

Hit, dodge, kick, back up. Hit, dodge, kick, back up.

In the distance, she sees that cowboy closing in on them. _Shit, need to act fast_. She anxiously looks around for a faster escape away from the cyborg.

Wait a minute. That’s it.

He’s a cyborg.

He’s part _machine_.

“This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it’s gonna hurt me.” She grins a bit too confidently given the circumstances. The cyborg looks confused, his black brows furrowing and his red eyes narrowing. Her fingerless gloved hand raises up, summoning a purple hologram with her movement. She taps against it like she’s typing against a keyboard of a computer, almost like she’s inputting something into a program. He reaches out for his sword once again, ready for another strike when suddenly the hologram chirps and it appears to connect to his body.

He can’t move.

“What?!” He gasps out, his eyes wide with fear and confusion as purple waves of electricity almost short-circuit the mechanical parts of his body. He is completely frozen, only able to move the free human arm as he desperately tries to regain control. “What did you do to me?!”

“Genji!” Olivia overhears that stupid cowboy’s voice again. It’s louder now, and there’s the sudden realization that she should really be running again. She furrows her brows and turns to run. “It’ll wear off in a few. I tried to warn you.” She scoffs with a smirk, picking up speed as she makes her way for the alleys.

Just as she’s starting to gain some distance and some hope that maybe she just outsmarted those guys, she feels a sudden pressure against her back that causes her to knock her off her balance. She gasps and braces for impact, falling right on her face. She hears something drop right beside her and furrows her brows. A tiny used up bomb?

“Not so fast, little lady.” There’s that stupid cowboy voice again. Olivia groans, not really from the pain but just from the presence. “You’re coming with me, whether you like it or not.”

She rolls up to her feet and does a quick scan of what she’s dealing with in front of her. As far as she can tell, no machinery that she can hijack like the other guy. Damn. “Maybe you’ll put up a better fight than you’re little Robocop over there.” She taunts, snickering to herself when she sees that she seems to have hit a nerve. The two charge at each other like her last opponent, the two of them knocking each other’s guns right out of their hands. She takes the opportunity to let her fist collide right with his face, knocking him back but not back enough for her to make another run for it.

The cowboy stumbles but regains his footing, striking not once, but twice against her chest, not even giving her enough time to fully block out the damage. She groans, wobbling and shoving him down against the stairwell with all her strength. Unfortunately for her though, at the last second he grips tight onto her and brings her down with him, the two tumbling down the staircase into the graffiti-filled alleyway and landing on each other.

“Get off of me, _taradita_!” She groans, shoving him off of her and starting to make a break for it when she realizes this is a dead end. “Shit, shit, shit!” Sombra curses to herself, turning quickly on her heels, only to be met with the stupid cowboy pulling himself up to his feet and the cyborg ninja free from her hacking restraints blocking her one exit.

“End of the line now! There’s nowhere else to run!” The cowboy spits out, trying to catch his breath and sound like he’s finally got the upper hand. Olivia could definitely tell that he seems to be the clumsiest one out of the trio, that’s for sure. She sighs deeply, trying to quickly go over the options that she has regarding the situation at hand. She stares down at her hands and balls them into fists, taking a deep breath before locking eyes with the two in front of her.

_Here’s hoping this work._ She raises her arms in front of her, creating an x-formation against her chest as purple energy starts to manifest and burn from within her body. It charges within her and for a moment she feels as if she’s floating from it. Reaching its breaking point, she breaks formation and throws her arms out, unleashing the vivid purple energy all around the three of them. _“¡Apagando las luces!”_ Lights flicker wildly, nearby stereos turn static, and most importantly of all: her opponents malfunction once again.

The cyborg’s body freezes up once more, while the cowboy’s arsenal kit of those tiny bombs that he had thrown at her earlier refuse to work. “What the hell did you do—“ He panics, only to be met with the swift kick in the face by the small hacker as she knocks him down to the ground first, with the ninja collapsing beside him momentarily after.

Sombra scoffs, watching the two of them groan in pain as they try to pry themselves off the floor. She picks up her fallen machine pistol and purses her lips. Part of her almost feels bad for them. “Lights out, _amigos_.” The skeleton aims her gun at them, when suddenly she sees her own shadow growing bigger from behind. She turns her head in question and her eyes widen in shock.

That’s right.

There were _three_ of them.

She’s met with a strong force right against her face and then… everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This has been sitting unfinished for months now so thank you all for patiently waiting!   
> -Fareeha hasn't been introduced yet, but this will be a sompharah/security breach/jethack fic so if you're interested in the ship please check out our discord here: https://discordapp.com/invite/swb4a3R


	4. Interrogation Room

First there was nothing, and then there was light.

Bright light.

_Too_ bright, actually.

Sombra squints her eyes at the bright white light shining right in front of her face, having to physically turn away from it because of how overpowering it is. Everything else around her is dark, as far as she can tell. She tries to move her hand to get away from the beam, but she finds that her hands are stuck. “What the…?” She tries again, forcefully shaking her hands to try and get them free of whatever is holding her. That’s when she realizes she can’t.

She’s chained right to the table the light is on.

“Wha…” All of a sudden everything becomes too real, too fast. Her head is pounding, her body aches, she’s pretty sure she broke a nail or two, and there’s still that stupid damn light in her face. She shuts her eyes tight and groans. “Can somebody move this fucking light out of the way?!”

“Good. You’re awake.” A familiar, deep voice responds back to her and moves the light away from her face, adjusting it so that it could illuminate the small room just enough for the both of them to see each other. She turns her face back and opens her eyes, gasping at the source of the voice that commented back to her.

The last man she saw. The one that caught her.

She bites her bottom lip, quickly taking in her surroundings to try and figure out herself what was going on. There’s this guy who was easily taking out a crowd of Los Muertos members all by himself in a bar, wearing what looks like a bulletproof vest, a black hoodie, and the same beanie from before. The room is cramped, with just the two of them in it and a steel table in between them. And then, there’s a mirror right behind him. She purses her lips. “Haven’t you people learned by now that we all basically know that’s a two way mirror?” She tilts her head. “I mean, cmon. What’s the use of having them when we know there’s gotta be someone behind that watching?”

She sees his eye twitch, probably from annoyance, and she can’t help but grin at that. She watches as he pulls out what appears to be a file full of pictures, documents, and who-knows-what inside of it. “So what’s your name, kid?” He starts off simply.

The hacker raises a brow. “Sombra.”

“No, I mean your _actual_ name.”

She narrows her eyes at him, and he appears to do the same. He doesn’t look amused at all with the situation. Their stare down is long, and silent, and honestly a bit awkward. The man doesn’t even blink! She purses her lips and huffs quietly under her breath in silent defeat. “…Olivia Colomar.”

“That’s better.” He opens up the file, taking out mugshots of her fellow Los Muertos members. “You know these two men here?” She tilts her head and leans forward a bit to take a better look at the pictures in question: Miguel and Juan Angel. Of course she knew them. They’re basically the top two who run the whole show in the gang. Now the question is, should she really be giving away information to this guy? She has no idea who he is, what he wants, or who he works for. For all she knows, she could be in LumériCo’s company right now.

“I know them. Why do you want to know?”

“I’m the one asking the questions here, kid.” He grumbles, looking over the files. “Your gang causes a whole lot of trouble for the people of Dorado, you know that? Breaking and entering, firearms dealing, explosives production. And for what?”

She scoffs. “Well of course you wouldn’t get it. You’re not from there.” She scowls, her eyes narrowing. “You don’t live there. You don’t see the bullshit we get put through every day. The news? Biased. All in favor of the people who pay them to say nice things for their side. Nobody bothers to learn the truth nowadays.”

“Then what is the truth? You talk so high and mighty about it you might as well then spit it out.”

She blinks, dumbfounded. She certainly wasn’t expecting that, and by the look on this guy’s face she can tell he probably thinks he outsmarted her or something. “The truth is that LumériCo doesn’t do shit for anybody but their own damn selves. All that money that the company makes? That shit goes straight back to the viper king himself. He and his lackeys get to leech off money from the hardworking people of Dorado and nothing happens to them. Meanwhile, all those people who were depending on him to protect them were left abandoned and surrounded by glowing pyramids of energy that isn’t even for them.” Sombra scoffs, her teeth clenching and her hands balling into fists in the steel cuffs attached to the table. “Nobody’s going to do anything about it, of course.”

“But you thought you could?”

She narrows her eyes at him. “I _know_ I could. And I will, as soon as I’m out of here—“

“Who says you’re even going to get out of here, huh?” The question draws a silence from the both of them. This isn’t the first time Sombra’s been arrested before. Every time she’s questioned, thrown in jail for a day or two, then let go. And then her record is wiped clean with a wave of her finger. There’s no way that this guy could just… could just keep her here!

Right?

He pulls out what looks like a list from the folder and begins to pace the room as he reads out. “All of the crimes committed by a person that went by the code name “Sombra”, including breaking and entering, forgery of government documents, breach of cyber security, tampering with criminal evidence, manufacturing viruses aimed towards government officials, blackmail, and not to mention disturbance of peace AND the fact that you resisted arrest multiple times. One of the times being when we brought your ass here.”

_Gulp_.

Her fingers anxiously tap against the surface of the table. She has nothing she could say to defend herself from all of that. There’s no way she could pull a “oh you’re thinking of a _different_ Sombra”. The cold, hard stare coming from this guy definitely isn’t helping her nerves either.

“How are you able to hack without the use of a computer or handheld electronic to aid you?”

This guy is just full of surprises. She purses her lips, staring down at her beat up hands. “You don’t have to use a computer when you’re a computer yourself.” Vivid purple eyes meet his stone black ones, and if he looks hard enough he’s able to see the cybernetic enhancement in them.

“So you’re able to hack just like that then? No computer, nothing to aid you? You just--?” He snaps and tilts his head at her. All she can simply do is nod in response. He looks like he’s thinking. He’s thinking for an extremely long amount of time. “You got any family? Any friends?”

She forces out a chuckle and shrugs. “You think I would be a living computer if I had family?” She rolls her eyes and sighs a bit sadly for her liking. “I got nobody at home waiting for me. Nobody specifically, anyways. Not even a gold fish.”

The man closes the file of documents and sets it to the side, folding his arms against his chest. “I’m going to give you a choice here: there’s option A. We lock you up in a cold, stone cell with not a single piece of electronic in your proximity. It’ll just be you, all alone, in a rock block with nothing but your imagination left to you for god knows how long considering all the damage you’ve done.”

_Yikes_.

She makes an extremely displeased face at the suggestion and shakes her head. “Uh… what’s option B?”

For the first time, she sees the smallest hint of a smile from this guy. Or well, it seems to be more like a smirk if anything. “You join Blackwatch.” She looks at him as if he’s trying to explain rocket science to her, and that wipes the smirk off of his face real quick. He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Blackwatch is an elite task force working as the covert ops division of Overwatch.” At the mention of Overwatch she lets out a quiet “ _ohhhhhh_ ” under her breath. Typical.  

“So, you want me to join your secret squad in Overwatch?” She raises a slit brow. “Why?”

“You’ve got potential, kid.” He says simply. “At only 19 you’re exposing corrupt government officials and fighting for the sake of your hometown. Not a lot of people can say that they can do that. Plus, your hacking ability is the best that I’ve ever seen. Too many hackers need computers and a whole arsenal of tech with them when all it takes from you is just a wave of your hand.”

“Aw, you flatter me.” She coos and lets out a chuckle. Her demeanor falls as quickly as it shows up however, now that she’s actually taking in what’s being told to her. It’s either jail time or hero time, essentially. She would be an idiot to take being in a stuffy old cell by herself over the chance to be free, with the only twist being she has to be part of this guy’s super secret squad of soldiers.

“You said you want to help your people. This is how you do it.”

Her features soften at that. Her fingers tap against the table, pulling up purple holograms of pictures of just a few of the people in question from back home. The old woman who owns the jewelry stand, the pregnant woman who owns the bakery, the poor homeless children who were just like her before she turned to Los Muertos. She could help all of them.

She takes a moment in her thoughts and clenches her fists, the holograms disappearing as she looks back up at the man before her.

“So… when do I start?”


	5. Rise And Shine

When Olivia woke up this morning, she expected to see her dingy, peeling ceiling, her old, worn out blankets, and her back hurting from the lumpy mattress on the floor. Instead, she sees reinforced steel plates, hears the faint sound of yelling and power tools humming in the distance, and her head aching from getting her face punched the other day by her now commanding officer Gabriel Reyes.

Commanding officer. She turns her head slowly to the side, looking over at her side table and the alarm clock that was on top of it. 10 am. Quite possibly the earliest she’s ever woken up on her own. She slowly sits up and stretches, groaning from the healing pain. She sees her reflection in a nearby mirror: no glowing face paint, but a single bandage on her cheek from where Gabriel knocked the lights out of her. She wasn’t bleeding from it, but the bandage does a good job of hiding the bruise that he left, which he said should be gone within the next few days. Her usual styled pink hair fell flat and was messy from her constant squirming. Olivia gets the idea that pink isn’t going to fly well with the whole “we’re supposed to be an elite secret black ops division” vibe they’ve got going on. Oh well. Her roots were coming in anyways so she was bound to dye it a different color soon.

She crawls out of bed and rummages around through the room that she was given. It was basic grey, with just a small closet, desk, shelf, and a single bed in it. Her place back home was bigger than this, but then again she had to share it with a bunch of rowdy guys. At least here, the rowdy guys get their own rooms. She looks in the closet, examining the clothes that Reyes had arranged for her now that she’s part of the team. She pulls out a sleeveless, skin-tight bodysuit that was mostly black with grey and red details. On the shoulder of it was the Blackwatch emblem and her last name, COLOMAR, stitched underneath it. “You work fast, Gabe. I’ll give you that.” She mutters under her breath, tossing it onto the bed. She looks again and sees a black bomber jacket with the same emblem and color scheme, because of course Blackwatch would stick to a single aesthetic for every piece of clothing they wore. Olivia tosses that right next to the suit on the bed and is about to change when two small jars underneath a note on the nearby desk catch her attention.

She walks over to it and picks up the paper first.

_Colomar,_

_Fix your hair._

_-Reyes_

Her eye twitches from annoyance. _Fucking asshole._ She tosses the note into the nearby trash chute and looks over the jars of hair dye: one is black, the other is red. Her brows furrow and she looks between the jars and the mirror, considering what her next look will be.

* * *

It took about two hours, but she’s finally ready for her first official day as a Blackwatch member. She styles her freshly dyed black-red ombré locks into a messy bun, exposing the shaved sides of her head. She slips on the suit first, then the jacket, and the boots that she came here with. She reaches for her gun, only to realize… it’s not there. Makes sense, after all she was technically arrested and interrogated before all of this.

She shoves her hands into her pockets and walks towards the automatic doors of her room, stepping outside and looking around. _Damn_ , Overwatch HQ is bright. There’s skylight windows all lined on the ceiling down to the other end of the base, which was a long way’s to go. Not to mention they’ve also got wall lights dimly illuminating even the most shadowy of areas, aka where she’s at right now. How do people actually live in this place and get sleep when it’s so bright in here? She makes a mental note to buy an eye mask for sleeping.

Olivia hasn’t heard from Reyes since the night before when he took her to her room (not including the extremely forward note he left her anyways), so might as well explore and figure out her new home base, right? She starts walking around in the direction she sees people coming from, giving a head nod and “good morning” to anybody who bothers to acknowledge her. She finds herself following the directional signs indicating each place. She looks over just some of the locations that the HQ had to offer: gym, cafeteria, living quarters, ship hangar, medical bay, practice range, offices. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

“How the fuck am I supposed to navigate myself to where he is?” She grumbles under her breath and lets out a deep sigh. She hasn’t even seen that cowboy or the cyborg around, who are apparently supposed to be her two closest teammates now that they’re actually on the same side. Olivia turns quickly on the heels of her boots, about to walk off in another direction when suddenly she collides into another person.

“Ah--!” She yelps from surprise, stumbling back and holding her arms out to regain her balance. “Shit, sorry about that-“ The hacker curses at herself, picking her gaze up from looking down at her feet to see who she basically just face-planted into. Her eyes widen and she feels her cheeks heat up slightly at the sight of the tall, dark-haired woman.

“Don’t worry about it.” She says simply with a small chuckle as Sombra takes in the sight of her. The first thing she notices are her eyes. Or well, the tattoo under her eye. She swears she’s seen that symbol before. With a quick search through her internal database that is her brain, she realizes that it is the eye of Horus. The woman’s hair is raven black and stops just an inch or two before her shoulders, with gold beading around two pieces of hair on either side of her face. Sombra’s eyes wander slightly downward and-- _holy muscles_. The tight black shirt that this girl wore did wonders for defining her strong physique. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her dark blue baggy army pants, only held up with a simple black belt, and her shoes were the classic pair of combat boots. Sombra quickly had to snap out of it before she could tell that she was staring at her this entire time.

“Let me guess: you’re new here, right?” The woman tilts her head with a small smile. “Only new people use the directory right here.” There’s a slightly teasing tone to her voice, and that only causes the heat in Olivia’s cheeks to burn more. Thankfully, the bandage was covering some of that red.

“I’m Sombra.” She manages out before pursing her lips. “Or I guess if we’re all going with real names here, Olivia Colomar.”

The woman raises a brow. “Pharah, but if you’re going with your real name too, I’m Fareeha Amari.” She responds with a slight chuckle, looking her up and down. It’s taking every ounce of self-control within her shorter hacker body not to jump this woman’s bones right now. _Damn_ , the way she’s looking at her right now is making her hot. “I see you’re part of Blackwatch. You like to cause trouble, hm?”

Now it’s Olivia’s turn to raise her brow. “Yea? You look like you could use some trouble in your life.” She takes a step closer to the woman, almost as if she’s testing the waters. She sees a faint blush form on her cheeks, but she’s still holding her ground pretty strong. Fareeha’s about to be a tough cookie to crack.

“I have a feeling a whole lot of trouble is about to happen now that I’ve bumped into you.” Fareeha confesses coolly, staring down at the smaller female. They don’t really say anything for a long moment. The silence isn’t awkward though, or uncomfortable like the ones Sombra shares with Reyes. The moment is gone as quick as it comes, with Fareeha looking over her shoulder at the sound of people approaching. “Hey, you two! You look like shit.”

Olivia blinks in confusion and turns to see who she’s talking to, almost freezing when she sees her opponents-turned-teammates coming their way. She turns her head quickly as if to try and prevent them from seeing who she really is. Maybe she’ll be able to sneak away. They don’t know about that ability after all—

“What the hell happened to you two?” Fareeha questions with a laugh. Olivia sneaks a peek at the two in question, and just like her, they’re still pretty banged up from their altercation the other day.

The ninja has a Blackwatch sweatshirt hoodie over where his bare chest was, but the mechanical limbs are still busted in all the places that she had gotten to when she made him malfunction. Probably his equivalent of breaking his bones. Part of her feels bad now, but then again, they were enemies at the time. Meanwhile, the cowboy finally took off that stupid hat. He has a regular Blackwatch hoodie over a simple fitted black shirt and the bottoms he was wearing before. He’s walking with a slight limp however, and his face is covered with the same little bandages that she has.

They take a moment before they realize that the person in question was standing right before them. “ _She_ happened-!” The cowboy growls out. That’s her cue to leave. She turns on her heels to walk the other direction as soon as she’s spotted, but surprisingly the cowboy’s able to catch up to her and forcefully turn her around by grabbing her shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

She raises her hands in her defense, chuckling nervously as the two, or well now three if one includes a curious Fareeha, start to back her up into the nearest corner. “Aye, listen it’s all in the past! Live and you learn, forgive and forget! We’re friends now, yea?”

“ _Friends_?! Seriously?!” He looks like his head is about to explode from how angry he is. Truthfully, Olivia wouldn’t mind to see the sight of that. “Well then, let me give you a bit of a welcome present, _pal_ —“ He spits through his teeth, holding onto the collar of her jacket with one hand while the other readies into a fist.

“Jesse, come on! Let her go!” Fareeha sighs and tries to get in between the two of them. The silent ninja beside her also puts his hands on the man to try and pull him off by force. What was originally just a one-sided quarrel between Jesse and Olivia became a jumbled mess that consisted of Jesse gripping tight onto Olivia, Fareeha trying to make him let go of Olivia, and Genji pulling back on Jesse to separate them.

“ ** _Ahem_**.”

The four of them hear a throat clear from behind and all freeze in their positions, slowly turning their heads to see the source of the sound.

There stood their commander, Gabriel Reyes, with Strike-Commander Morrison on his left and Captain Amari on his right, all standing there watching the four of them bumble around like a bunch of idiots. The three who clearly know what they’re doing quickly step into line beside one another and straighten themselves, leaving a clueless Olivia to only just stare and fall shortly after them in their actions. Reyes sighs deeply and Olivia can already tell this conversation isn’t going to be a good one. “McCree, Genji, I expected more from you. Put whatever bullshit that happened in the past with Colomar to the side. You’re teammates now, whether you like it or not. So I better not see you three trying to beat each other up in the hallways again. Understand?”

Jesse and Genji exchange looks with each other first, then at Olivia, then back at Reyes before nodding with a resounding “Understood”. Olivia’s half tempted to make a face at them, but she sees her commander narrow his eyes at her and she mutters out an “Understood” as well.

“Fareeha, what are you doing here? You’re not even supposed to be here right now.” Captain Amari sighs, a worried but stern expression falling over her face. She seems to catch Olivia looking at them, so she quickly pulls Fareeha to the side and the two seem to have a hushed argument in… Arabic? That’s what it sounds like, anyways.

Strike-Commander Morrison steps forward and gets a better look at her, offering a small smile that drops quickly. “You must be the infamous Sombra. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m eager to have you as part of our team and I can’t wait to see what you can do.”

“Ah, thank you, sir.” She musters up a sheepish smile and nods. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s good to hear.” Reyes speaks up now, catching the attention of their small group around them. “Because your first task as a Blackwatch member is showing us what you can do.”

_Oh boy._

“Colomar, time for your first supervised go at the practice range. And just for you, you’re gonna have an _audience_.”

She swallows the lump in her throat hard, looking over at the three senior members who all seem too pleased with the situation right now.

_Oh. Boy._


	6. Proving One's Worth

“Reyes, is this really such a good idea?”

Gabriel grumbles under his breath, ignoring Morrison’s question as he types away on the control panel. After stumbling upon whatever kind of trouble his subordinates and Fareeha Amari were getting into in the hallway, the group made their way straight to the closed off training range. More specifically, Gabriel and co. went to the evaluation chambers while Olivia Colomar is down in the pit readying herself for whatever was about to be thrown at her. It isn’t hard to see though how nervous his new recruit is from where he’s standing.

“Ever since I brought the kid here in cuffs, you two have been barking up my ear questioning my decision to bring her into Blackwatch. Now, just sit back and watch yourselves feel like a bunch of idiots for even doubting me.” Reyes huffs, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Jack and Ana exchange worried glances between the two of them only for them to nod in acknowledgment. He rolls his eyes, directing his attention to the microphone and turning it on, the feed echoing through the speakers of the mini arena. “Colomar, you ready down there or what?”

_“It’d be a whole lot more helpful if I knew what the fuck I was actually getting ready for, Gabe!”_ The girl flails around from inside the pit, trying to keep calm when it’s clear as day that she’s panicking.

“I told you: you’re gonna go through a series of training levels with bots for as long as you can last. This is just so you can show us what you can do.” He sighs deeply in annoyance, his eyes narrowing down at her. “And that’s _Commander Reyes_ to you!” Reyes turns off the mic and lets out a small groan, almost hanging his head from the amount of stress that she’s giving him, and it’s just the beginning of the day too.

“Looks like your newest recruit has quite the mouth on her.” Ana muses with a small chuckle.

* * *

“I don’t think she’s gonna last pass level 5, max.” Jesse huffs from his spot on the bench in a separate evaluation chamber from the one that his commanding officers were in. Right next to him on his left was Fareeha, and on her left was Genji. “How much you want to bet that she gives up right then and there?”

“I believe she’ll be able to get to level 8.” The usually quiet ninja speaks up for once, exchanging almost playful glances between himself and his cowboy teammate. “If she does what she did last time, I think she’ll be able to get to at least then.”

“I think she can go all the way to 10.”

Both men are left almost dumbstruck at the thought, looking between each other and then at the woman between them who suggested it. Fareeha keeps her eyes on the hacker as she paces around in a circle in the arena, mindlessly cracking her own knuckles as she’s getting lost in thought just looking at her. “There’s something about her that makes me feel she’s a whole lot more than she seems. I think she’s got a couple tricks up her sleeves that’ll surprise all of us.”

Jesse purses his lips and scoffs, folding his arms against his chest with a huff. “Well, we’ll just have to see about that.”

* * *

“This is fine. _This is fine_.” Olivia mutters under her breath as she anxiously awaits what’s to come. “Just yknow, fighting the unknown in front of three super official looking officers, the two _taraditas_ I beat up, and the hot girl I just met. _This is fine. **Everything is fine**_.”

She takes in a deep breath and shakes her whole body, trying to get the adrenaline going so she doesn’t just burn out when something happens. Now that she’s actually getting a hold on herself, she takes a moment to get a proper look at her surroundings, because that’s always important in situations like these, right? For starters, she’s in a large, rectangle shaped room with dark gray steel plated walls and high ceilings. There are windows towards the top of the room, where her audience can see her battle it out to the death most likely. There are panels in the walls that look out of place. They look like they’re supposed to do something. There are two staircases on either end of the room, leading to a catwalk just a few feet above her so it’s directly in the middle of the bottom of the pit and the top where the evaluation chambers are. There are also two, large automatic doors at both ends of the room: one door she used to come in, the other remains shut and locked… for now.

She grips tight onto her gun, which she was so kindly allowed to have back for this presentation, and double checks to make sure it’s locked and loaded and ready for action. She examines her gloves, which are the same exact gloves from her original ensemble, lightly adjusting the tech on there to ensure that everything was work and honed into her. Olivia had no idea what was about to happen, but all she knew was that she was going to have it give it everything she got.

_“We’re about to begin, Colomar.”_ Reyes announces through the speakers and the safety of the evaluation chamber. _“There are 10 levels. You’ll be finished when you are either knocked out or you get to level 10. Good luck. You’ll need it.”_

**_“Level 1: Activating.”_ **

A robotic woman’s voice echoes throughout the speakers, the sound of heavy doors unlocking from the other end of the room. Olivia swallows the lump in her throat hard, gripping tight onto her gun and taking aim. _“You can do this. You can do this.”_ She says a silent prayer to whoever’s out there listening and watches as the heavy, steel doors slowly start to slide open…

And out comes a single training bot.

She blinks, dumbfounded, watching the bumbling robot hover slowly into the room. Her tense stature relaxes almost immediately, looking up at Gabriel in the evaluation chambers as if to say, _“what the fuck?”._ Gabriel has no emotion on his face, as per usual, so she turns away from him and with just one hand, aims at the head of the training bot and shoots till it’s destroyed.

“Seriously?” She huffs, glaring up at the three officers up in the control room. “This is what you’re making me do right now? This is an insult to me, Gabe!” Olivia grumbles, vaguely seeing her commander let out a groan and shake his head as he presses another button.

**_“Level 2: Activating.”_ **

She turns around and looks to the door, watching two of the same talking training bot hover out. This time, however, they were firing their guns at her. That wasn’t much of an upgrade, considering how slow they fired and they were easy to dodge. Taking aim once more, she fires at one of the bots and then aims at the next, destroying the two of them without much of a problem. With another unamused look on her face, she stomps her foot on the ground and points her gun at the three in the control booth. “If you’re actually gonna make me go through this, give me something that’s worth my time! _¡Asústame, Panteón!_ ”

* * *

Reyes could feel a migraine coming from this one. His eye is twitching, his body is trembling as he tries to keep his cool and not lose it in front of Jack and Ana. He looks over the control panel, then back at the complaining woman down in the pit waving her gun around in their direction.

“What are you thinking, Gabriel?” Ana gently reaches out and touches his shoulder from behind. He visibly relaxes at her touch, turning his head to exchange glances with her for a short moment. “Don’t tell me you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do. She’s still just a recruit—“

“She’s a recruit with a big mouth.” Reyes sighs and shakes his head. “Hopefully this will teach her to be careful what she wishes for.”

He hears Ana let out a deep sigh from behind him. He purses his lips, taking one last moment to really think this through before he presses the keys against the touch-screen interface.

**_“Level 10. Activating.”_ **

“Show me what you got, kid.”

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Now is the time to panic.

She knows that this is a big deal now since there’s a loud, blaring red siren booming in the pit as the heavy doors on the opposite end of her slowly begin to open. That wasn’t there before with the first two levels, for sure. She peers into the darkness that stands before her, anxiously awaiting just what “level 10” actually entails.

And then she sees a single bright red light turn on in the darkness.

It’s flickering. Quickly. Very quickly.

Her eyes widen and at the last second she jumps out of the way, right as a beam of rapid-fire bullets come spraying in her direction. “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” She scrambles up to her feet and begins to run, the spray of bullets following after her as the source of where its coming from finally reveals itself into the light of the arena: a large, spider-like tank bot, and just like its bullets its movement speed is a lot faster than what Sombra could have ever expected.

It practically charges after her, taking aim and shooting in her direction, only missing her by an inch as she’s able to just slightly outrun it. She finds herself running in circles, desperately looking for absolutely anything she can use to her advantage.

_Think, Colomar, think!_ She curses at herself, diving to the staircase and ducking at the closest cover from the spraying gunfire. She finds herself staring at the wall, as there is literally nothing out in this pit that she could really use to her advantage. And then she notices the panels that she spotted earlier. The panels of the wall that are thinner than the usual ones. Extremely thinner. She slowly reaches out, careful not to duck her head up too high in case the bot will be able to lock onto her, and taps away at purple holograms that she summons right in front of the panel.

_Ding--!_

Her hack was successful! …But what did it do?

She gasps and quickly flattens herself against the staircase as the panels from the wall move, revealing themselves to be floating platforms that had been stored there while they weren’t in use. The platforms moved all around the pit in a slow, rectangular path around the perimeter. She watches as the platforms move in their programmed path, before she suddenly realizes that the bot’s firing has stopped.

She peeks just enough to see the spider bot as it slowly circles its gunhead as if it’s trying to find her. “So you need line of sight, eh?” She mutters quietly to herself, looking between the bot and the platforms, and then she sees the hangar right above where the platforms can reach. “Hmmm…”

* * *

“What the hell is she doing? She’s just sitting there!” Jesse huffs in disbelief, standing from his seat and banging on the bulletproof, soundproof glass as if it’ll get her attention. “Don’t just sit there! Do something, idiot!”

Fareeha stands beside him, her eyes narrowing as she watches the scene below: the level 10 training spider tank searching for the new recruit that was hiding and staring at floating platforms that she somehow knew were in the walls. She can’t hear anything that Sombra might be saying, of course, but she just can’t shake off the feeling that she knows this girl has figured out a plan for getting out of this. “Cmon, Colomar. I know you’ve got another trick up your sleeve.” She whispers and tenses, absentmindedly cracking her knuckles still as she watches.

* * *

She looks up at the stands, seeing that her audience is very much watching her with eyes like hawks at this point. Well, she knows that Gabriel and his company were, but now she sees Fareeha, Jesse, and Genji well-invested now too. She takes a deep breath, calming herself and readies herself into a squatting position. Her eyes lock on to the next floating platform that is coming right her way. Finding her resolve, she stands up and touches it just as it passes over her head, grabbing onto it and hearing the machine click of the spider bot’s gunhead circling around to lock onto her. And just like that, she vanishes, with only a trail of purple, digital holograms marking where she once was.

* * *

Gabriel’s eyes widen, his hands gripping tight onto the control board. She just… disappeared! Just like that! Jack and Ana step closer to the window, their jaws both dropped from shock. “Where did she go?!” Morrison questions and turns to look at Reyes as if he’d have the answer. “Did you know that she can do that?!”

“Hell if I know!” The Blackwatch commander is in disbelief. Sure, he knew that the 19 year old hacker was a prodigy with tech, but he had no prior knowledge about the ability to disappear. And judging from the looks on his fellow Overwatch officers’ faces, they had no idea either when they made Sombra one of their most wanted.

The three of them keep their eyes straight down on the pit, desperately looking around for any sign of where the newest recruit…

* * *

 Jesse at this point has his face pressed against the glass. “Where the hell did she go?! She has to still be in there right?!”

Genji looks to the woman beside him, silently observing her. Fareeha’s arms are crossed against her chest, her hands gripping tight onto her biceps. She’s extremely tense, her gaze locked on the last sighting of Olivia Colomar. The ninja looks in the direction of where she’s focused on. “Where do you think she could have gone, Fareeha?”

Fareeha bites down on her bottom lip. “I don’t know.” She glances over at the opposite evaluation chamber, seeing Reyes, Morrison, and her mother all with confused and distraught expressions on their faces. “Looks like we’re not the only ones who’ve been caught off guard.” She sighs deeply, shaking her head and looks back down to the pit.

And that’s when she sees it.

Right on top of a moving platform, the faintest hints of the vivid purple holograms revealing the shape of a crouched down woman.

“There!”

* * *

She keeps her head low, revealing herself on the platform and jumping right onto the suspended bridge before the spider tank gets the chance to gun her down in the air. The railings of the bridge are just barely enough cover for her from the spraying rain of bullets from below her. She crawls quickly towards the center, seeing through the tiny holes of steel right below her that the spider bot is following her thanks to her shadow revealing her from the bright lights of the arena. Olivia takes a deep breath and slowly reaches her hand forward through the railings, readying one of her purple displays at her fingertips when she hears the spider tank’s gun shift and lock onto her hand, taking aim at the exposed limb and just barely missing her.

“God damn it!” She growls, holding her hand close to her chest. There’s no way she’ll be able to hack this thing when it keeps shooting bullets at her. All she needs are just three seconds to initiate a hack and she’ll be in control.

Her grip tightens on her gun and she turns again, slowly reaching out and taking aim at the bot below her, when suddenly her pistol gets shot right out of her hand. “Fuck!” She retreats back, watching her only weapon fly out to the other side of the pit. There’s no way now. There’s no way she can take this thing down by herself. Hell, is there any way for anybody to take this thing down all on their own like this? Only the spider bot itself could defeat it-

 

That’s it.

She looks up at the chambers, locking eyes with Gabriel who for the first time that she’s seen actually looks worried. Olivia flashes him a cheeky grin and a small thumbs up before she readies herself to stand and run. Taking a deep breath and feeling her purple energy building and burning inside of her, she breaks off into a sprint across the catwalk.

The spider tank shifts positions, its heavy legs just barely keeping up with the hacker. Her purple energy pulses off of her, emitting a vivid light as she reaches the middle of the catwalk. She grips right onto the railing and pushes herself up, hopping right over it and exposing herself completely to the level 10 robot. It feels as if everything is in slow motion now, her arms crossing against her chest in an x-formation. The burning energy inside of her flashes, keeping her afloat as she breaks her formation and unleashes the technology disrupting blast.

“EMP Activated!”

* * *

With a bright flash and the sound of her hack success, the entire training arena freezes and turns her signature shade of purple. The platforms she activated pause mid-air before dropping straight to the ground with a loud bang, all of the beaming, white lights illuminating both the pit and the evaluation chambers are her vivid purple. The control panel sparks and twitches before a pixelated purple sugar skull appears on its screen. Even Genji, who was standing safely in the evaluation chambers, feels his body stiffen and freeze up once again, completely left without any control of his mechanical limbs.

Reyes, eyes wide from bewilderment, watches as the girl lands on her feet right next to the spider tank. Its original bright red eye beam is now replaced with the same pixelated purple sugar skull that is flashing on the control panel. And without any warning or movement, the spider adjusts its gun head, aiming straight at its own body and shoots itself mercilessly until it finally collapses and shuts down from the damage it took.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Ana chuckles, amazement in her voice. “She actually was able to do it.”

“You’ve got yourself quite the interesting newest recruit, Reyes.” Commander Morrison muses from right beside him, looking to the man with a small smile.

Gabriel musters up the slightest, _slightest_ hint of a smile as everything reverts back to normal and the lights return to its original bright white. He doesn’t really say anything, just watching as Olivia Colomar brushes her outfit off and turns her attention to her audience above, staring straight at them with her stupid, confident grin as a familiar female robotic voice echoes throughout the chamber.

**_“Level 10: Completed.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is broken up a lot considering the amount of interactions going on here (Gabe, Jack, & Ana/Jesse, Fareeha, & Genji/Sombra vs Bots) so I hope it isn't too hard to read!


End file.
